


Not gonna die

by EislynVis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Thor/Loki - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thorki - Freeform, after the snap, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EislynVis/pseuds/EislynVis
Summary: After the Snap, Thor meets Loki once again. Under conditions that aren't the best but not the worst either.-"I'm sorry brother."





	Not gonna die

"You faked your death _again_!” Thor was beyond angry this time.

This was the last straw, Loki faked his death again! He couldn't believe it! He mourned for him time after time again, and this time he truly thought that Loki had died. He _saw_ it happen with his own eye. Thanos had snapped his neck like it was a toothpick. There was no way he could have survived it. Yet here he was, alive. In Wakanda.

“Brother, if I may-”

“No- no! Not this time Brother. This had gone to far. Look around you!” Thor spat out.

“If you would just let me explain.” Loki tried again.

Thor was having none of it. He spat out insult after insult and the storm around them had worsened, mirroring the image of the Thunderer’s emotional state.

Loki had arrived in Wakanda shortly after the battle had began. No one knew he was there, but he was. He saw everything and was actually helping discreetly beyond the line of fire. He had to wait his time. Wait for Thor to arrive.

And he did, just like he always has.

But that was not the time for his appearance. No, not until Thanos snapped. _That_ was his time. He saw when Thor pinned Thanos to the ground with Stormbreaker, but it was to late. He snapped. It took a second for everything to kick start but when it did, it was chaos. And Thanos had got away.

An hour or so had passed before he made his appearance to Thor, and that’s when everything worsen for Loki. Immediately drowning himself in guilt, but it was necessary.

No matter what Thor did or said, the trickster held his ground and took all the verbal abuse his brother had to give. Nothing physical, but he wouldn't mind taking that as well if Thor wanted to. He deserved it.

“What? What is it you have to say, Loki?” Thor said tiredly. He wore himself out.

“Well, to start things off.” Loki looked away in shame, “I’m sorry.”

Time froze. Out of everything Thor had expected to come out of his younger brothers mouth it was not an apology.

Loki continued, “I didn't mean for all this to happen but it was necessary to kill Thanos.”

Thor jumped up to say something but Loki put his hand up to silence him. “That wizard we met in New York, he came to me and showed me the future. I promise you, what I am saying is not a lie. But to see what I have saw… you would do the same thing too. And the only way to undo what Thanos did was to let him do it. I’m sorry.”

“But I saw you die! I held your body! It was solid! Not an illusion! Not one of your tricks.” Thor said like he was about to cry and looked down at his hands, as if his hands held the answer to everything going through his mind.

Loki came closer and pulled his head to the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly. Sadness dripped from his voice as well, “That’s because I did brother, I died.”

Thor shot up immediately but was held down by Loki, his brother tightening his hold, making all fighting of his stop. “Loki, brother, please…”

Loki backed away and tears were flowing freely. Seeing that made Thor regret everything he had just said in his tantrum. Loki was engulfed with his green magic and his glamour spell disappeared.

He stood awkwardly holding his arm and looking anywhere but at Thor. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. Not yet. All Thor could do was look at him with his mouth hanging open but no words coming out.

He looked like a planet had fallen on him. His clothes were torn astray, his hair a mess and dried blood caked some of it. His eyes were red and swollen, multiple cuts and bruises marked him everywhere. As well as dirt, grim, ashes, and blood, it left no place clean. And his neck. His neck had a very big and a very ugly dark bruise mark. Where Thanos had him in his hold.

Silence took a hold of them for several minutes before either of them said anything.

“I would do it all again.” His voice hoarse.

Thor said nothing in response and got up. Loki didn’t even notice how quickly he had gotten so close. The Thunderer reached out to him and he jumped, startled. When he realized he noticed that Thor was giving him a full blown hug. Loki resisted for a moment before hugging back. Thor started to cry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you leave that damned thing on Asgard!? Why didn’t you run with Valkyrie?! Why did you try to take Thanos on your own?!” He was met with silence.

Loki was started with those question but in response just smiled sadly. Just like when they were children, Thor still cared about him. Loki really wished he didn’t. He didn’t deserve to be cared for.

“I didn't want to save myself brother, I don't care about myself.”

“Brother!”

“As long as you live, I would die time and time again even if it was fighting Thanos for eternity.” Loki pushed Thor back and stepped away, pulling the glamour spell on himself once again. “I died but I’m still here, yet I can not stay here. This is not my place to stay, but you will see me again. This won’t be our last meeting.”

“Loki! Brother! Wait! Don’t go, not yet. Not again… please.”

“I’m sorry brother, truly, but the dead do not belong here. Not even me.” Loki offered him a smile, a true smile. “It’s about time you got back to your friends. They need you now.”

Nat came out from around the corner. “Thor, you’re needed inside. We have to figure out what to do now.”

Thor looked at her wordlessly and then back to where Loki had stood. Only to find an empty spot, like he was never there.

He was gone.

Thor was alone.

_The sun shall shine upon us again, Brother._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version on how they meet up again after the events of the snap. I was meant to post this before Endgame... but that never really happened. Hope you enjoyed this angst.


End file.
